Sakura's gonna get hers!
by XxBigguy3xX
Summary: Korra has her bending stolen from her, gets punched by Sakura and is thrown into random cave, falls onto rock in cave and loses eye, trains with Itachi to get revenge on Sakura and gets Sharingan. More to come, hopefully will complete story. Rating may change. No lemons!
1. Chapter 1

The Sharingan of the Avatar

By: XxBigguy3xX

Disclaimer: none of the characters are mine in this story, I use character names liberally.

 _Character Thoughts_

 ** _Bijju/ Rava Vatu thoughts_**

Chapter 1 My eye!

 _Why is it always me_? thought Korra as she tumbled down to the earth.

Flashback

Out of the corner of her eve she saw a flicker, "What what that?" she wondered. It didn't matter, she was basically helpless. Not even two minutes ago her bending was stolen from her. And all of a sudden there was no atmosphere.

Amon is first to break the silence. "You can't hide from me! You may as well save me the trouble of finding you" ... "Sounds like you're scared. You should be." Amon cocks his head to the left. "The Hokage is not pleased with your despicable actions. She'll want to put you head on a pike and watch it burn... or maybe she'll strangle you with your intestines."

Amon retorts. "Just who the hell are you and why should I care about this 'Hokage' of yours?" The figure emerges from the shadows. The woman looked the same age as Korra, but possibly younger. Her hair was a shade of pink, she wore black gloves, and on her massive forehead was a headband with a scrap of metal that had a leaf engraved into in. Her figure was small and slim.

"CHA! YOU INSULT TSUNADE-SENSI?!" The words made Amon cower like a scared kitten. "YOU BAKA!" A punch with the power of 500 men sends Amon flying out of the roof into the echelon. He twinkles before disappearing into the stratosphere.

"What do you eat girl? You're strong!" Pinkie makes a one-eighty, her cheek twitches. "MY NAME IS SAKURA HARUNO YOU BAKA!" Sakura cracks her knuckles. "AND DON'T CALL ME GIRL!" This punch is even faster than the last.

End flashback

She slowly awoke feeling really sore just about everywhere. "Where am I?" her vision becomes clear. She starts to see, out of her left eye. "Shit! What happened to my right eye?" It's dark. She sees a man wearing a cloak that has red clouds spangled all over it. On his back is what appears to be a sword with scales "How did you come here? This cave is completely closed off from the outside. No one ever gets in except me."

Her eye adjusts to the darkness. She sees the figure's face. His hair was jet black and it was not long or spiked. He wore the same head band as Sakura but there was a line going through the leaf. The thing that got her was the eyes he bore, red with little tomes at three points in the red of his eyes.

"Who are you, where am I, what's with your eyes, and how come my right eye is missing?" He sighs. "I found you laying on the floor over near that big bolder. Your eye was poked out by a rock you landed on. You are on the border between the stone and leaf villages. I am an Uchiha." "An uchwhatnow?" "How come you know nothing of the Uchiha?" Korra did a double take. _Was this reality?_ "Who are the Uchiha? What is the stone and leaf?" He looked at her.

She blacked out. "Where are we?" She could see with both eyes now. "Inside my mind. It will be easier if I showed you instead of told you the answers to your questions.

TWO MONTHS LATER...

Korra has been shown the history of the ninja and the basics. She was now genin level and could use a number of shinobi tools. She could weave different signs however she could not use chakra to make jutsus possible. "I believe that I have taught you all I know. I'm dying Korra. I want to give you a final gift before you leave. My eyes are no use to a dead body."

She stared at him "Itachi, your eyes can't do anything for me. Amon sucked up my chi. Even if the surgery goes well there's no guarantee that I will be able to activate them." Itachi smiled. "I can fix that, and I keep telling you it's chakra in our little ninja world. Get used to it."She chuckled "You can fix anything except yourself Itachi. Why didn't you tell me you can fix my 'little' problem?"

Slowly Itachi came close to her and poked her forehead. "I'm not that important, ever since my brother was killed by Kisame I've had nothing to live for. Hopefully you will become a better Uchiha than my brother was." He placed hands glowing blue with chakra on her back. "Let's get started."

ONE WEEK LATER...

A day after the chakra was replaced Itachi conducted the surgery. He first removed his right eye and put it where Korra's missing eye was. He then extracted Korra's left eye and swapped it with his making Korra's eye his.

"Korra, you may remove the bandages." She did so immediately but gently. It had been four days since she could see, although not very acutely. "I was going blind before my brother was killed. I took his eyes (after killing Kisame) because it would have been a waste to just leave his eyes there."

He weaved a few hand signs and a few scrolls as well as a crow appeared. The sword on his back disappeared into one scroll and another scroll opened revealing a katana, a mask, and Anbu black ops armor.

"Asahi, take care of her. The scrolls, armor, and swords are for you Korra. Be careful when wielding Samehada, she bites and sucks up chakra faster than the yellow flash." Korra stared at him. "What am I going to do?"

Itachi paced back and forth. The idea hit him like Sakura's punch. "Meet with Naruto Uzumaki and go back to republic city with him. Train with him and Killer Bee and become a greater jinchuriki."

She snorted. "I'm not a jinchuriki. I'm the avatar!" Itachi rolled his eye. "You're basically a jinchuriki. You use another being's chakra as your own. The thing lives inside you." The avatar retorts. "It's time for me to get going. Thank you for everything."

She now had all that she needed, save experience. Let's go find this Naruto and Killer Bee.

AN: This is my first fanfic, it takes place before the battle between Saske and Itachi. In this version Kisame fights with Saske and Samehada gets reckless and eats all of Saske's chakra which kills him. Itachi gets angry and kills Kisame. I also made Amon a pussy because I don't like him.

Thanks to Bookaholic346 for Asahi and Deus Swiftblade for the idea of putting thoughts in italics.

Please feel free to leave creative criticisms. I don't know what my upload schedule will be with this story. I may delete or abandon it, but don't let me.


	2. Chapter 2

The Sharingan of the Avatar

By: XxBigguy3xX

Disclaimer: none of the characters are mine in this story, I use character names liberally.

Character Thoughts

Bijuu/Rava & Vatu thoughts

Chapter 2 How I met the Jinchuriki's

It had been a week since Korra set foot outside of the cave. There was a slight breeze flowing through the air, and she was hopping from tree to tree. Maybe I could make this trip a bit faster.

When Itachi fixed her chakra network he also helped eased up the inner gates so that they would be easier to open to achieve avatar state. The first time she engaged avatar state her airbending unlocked and was quite pleased with Itachi.

Through a little lesson she found out that a certain Might Guy could also open the gate and achieve an avatar state like setting of mind and body. However she could open all the gates, Guy could only open a certain number. The only reason why she could open all of the gates was that the spirit inside of her named Rava could regulate the chakra flow so she doesn't get overwhelmed.

Finding this Naruto was quite the challenge. She had to fly in avatar state for six hours and also had to touch down quite a few times to triangulate his position using her new spirit vine network technique. Korra was able to finally land on what appeared to be a great turtle (not lion-turtle) some eighty miles from dry land. She took a whole night to rest before meeting this Naruto.

When Korra woke up she noticed that she was bound with cloth and a strange man with blonde white hair, goggle sunglasses, a large build, and a headband with what looked like clouds stamped into the metal.

"Let me chop her up to the size of flies, Naruto please." So this is Killer Bee right? "As much as I love the rhyme, I ain't got the time." So that's Naruto. Why the yellow spiky hair? "Who might you be, missy?" Korra sighed "This is why I hate my life. You got Mr. Cool with his cheesy rhymes over there," She pointed at Bee. "and you got this kid who thinks he's cool because he follows Mr Cool. Your act sucks."

"You know I was going to set you free for the interrogation, but I think I'll leave you in bonds."

Korra glared at him with contempt. "Naruto Uzumaki I presume?" Naruto looked at her with his mouth agape. "How come you know me? No one knows me!" She snorted. "Itachi told me to find both of you so that I could train with you both." Naruto eyed her with suspicion. "Itachi? That means you're serving him!"

Korra glared at him again. "What's that supposed to mean? Was he your enemy?" He nodded. "He tried to kidnap me once; it didn't work out so well for him or Saske. What did he do to you?!"

Korra smiled and looked up in remembrance. "He gave me all that I have now: my katana, my armor and mask, and his eyes… He taught me everything about the shinobi way that he knew. He was not the strictest teacher, in fact he was the best teacher ever." Bee looked at her with a contemplative gaze.

"I'll unwrap you if you let me rap. You don't seem that bad, you're just a bit mad." Korra nodded, in response Bee cut her cloth bonds. "Thanks Bee! You're not that mad at me?" Now bee was the surprised one. "You just dropped my name, you think this is a game? You also tried to top me, but honey… you ain't gonna stop me."

The pressure was on. Is this a challenge? Should I accept? I'll just get to the point. "Look Bee, could you train me? Just say the word, you'll be heard." Bee smiled. "I'd bet I'll train you yet." They all laughed. Naruto is first to stop. "So what's your name? " He smiled dumbly.

"I'm Korra, the avatar. I can bend all the elements, but I can't bend lightning, metal, or lava. My job is to be a mediator between this world and the spirit world." He looked at her eyes. I think recognize those eyes, they're not just Itachi's. There's something else but I can't put my finger on it.

"You said you could 'bend' all the elements but you can't use lighting. Lightning is an element. What about wood style? Can you use that?" There's a wood element? Damn! Just when I thought earth didn't have any more sub-elements. It's even more unbalanced than water!

"What is your version of the elements exactly?" Let me see, there's: fire, wind, lightning, earth, and water. "We use five not including wood." She raised an eyebrow. "You have five? We have four, lightning is paired with fire."

"What's your element Naruto?" He told her. "I use wind, nothing else. What about you?" Naruto, I feel pretty sorry for you. "Like I said, I can bend four." Naruto smirks. "Not bad miss avatar. I met some crazy old woman that could use all four. She was sexy as hell, but her hair was her weakness."

Is Naruto in to older women? "She was sexy? How many old women are sexy?" "There is lady Tsunade, she's fifty and looks like she's in her late thirties." Lady Tsunade, does she mean Tsunade sensei that Sakura was wailing about? "Who is She?" She's a sexy lady, ohh yeah.

"She's the fifth Hokage! She's a special medical ninja. And her… I'll let you guess." What, her size? Are her bewbis big? She got a nice bewtay? "I was going to say that she had a big drinking problem." Ooookaaayyy then. "I thought you were gonna say she had the booty." Without hesitation Naruto spoke. "She doooooooo!"

Bee sama, they're going nuts. It's time to surprise them. "You both wanted training, why are we delaying? You both be flippin', no you must be trippin'." "Bee, let's get back to what we were doing before she waltzed in here and I began a conversation with her."

An: So the second chapter is here after what, two days? I'm writing as I go; no real planning involved. Please send PM's

I am thinking about editing last chapter tonight, but I don't know if I'll have time.

The chapters have been averaging about 3 pages in Microsoft Word on my phone, just so you know.


End file.
